<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>﹡two become one ( ₂ ) by spidezqvake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874966">﹡two become one ( ₂ )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidezqvake/pseuds/spidezqvake'>spidezqvake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>〈  you're  my  favorite  galaxy ː  dekadaisy  ficlets  〉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidezqvake/pseuds/spidezqvake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when  daisy  first  used  a  strap-on  during sex , deka  knew  she'd  want  to  try  it  as  well.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>〈  you're  my  favorite  galaxy ː  dekadaisy  ficlets  〉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>﹡two become one ( ₂ )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( important stuff : deka shaw is a character brought to life by me. no , she's not genderbent deke shaw and neither she is like deke. the only common thing the two have is: being related to fitzsimmons ── deka is from a different time-line , one where deke doesn't exist and we have her instead of him. she's in love with daisy , she is lovesick fool for her and daisy's happiness and well-being is her priority )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❛ are you sure of this? ❜ daisy asks her , voice soft and a worried look on her face and a tender smile stretches across deka's face ── daisy instantly smiles back  and it's hard not to , after all deka's smile is contagious and being in her presence makes daisy feel lighter.    .    .happier . plus , deka's dimples when she smiles ? they're lovely .  deka grabs a strand of daisy's hair , putting it behind her ear and her right hand slides across her face , fingertips caressing her skin causing daisy to close her eyes and move her face against her hand , searching for more of that comfort and tender touch that she loves so much ── deka knows why she's asking this , it's because of her leg.    .    .<em>as always</em>. </p>
<p>deka looks at daisy. ❛ yes , i'm sure . i was the one who suggested this , remember? ❜ she says ,  her left arm around daisy's body , keeping her close and secured ── it's hard to stay focused and be coherent when her girlfriend is there , naked and sitting on her lap .  daisy's body is a wonderland and deka is in love with every curve and every part of her , even the ones daisy isn't fond of.    .    .like the multiple scars from years as a field agent . the night daisy first used a strap-on during sex was unforgettable and pleasurable in a way that made deka know that she wanted to do it the other way around ── use it on daisy . the thought of it was exciting , appealing and it stayed on her mind for a while , until she finally found the courage to be open about it . daisy was very receptive about it and deep down she was eager to have deka taking her that way .    .    . <em>why lie</em>?</p>
<p>❛ hey , don't worry about me , i'm good ❜ deka tells , once again reassuring her that she's perfectly fine and able to do this and when daisy seems to be convinced , deka looks to the side and grabs the small tube of lube  ( <em>strawberry scent</em> )  applying a generous amount of it all over the length of the silicone piece , wiping her hand on the sheets when she's done . they kiss , shy and sweet at first but deka pushes daisy to herself and gradually their kisses become longer and passionate , while they kiss , deka's right hand strokes the folds of daisy's sex and the dampness between her legs.    .    .it is hot , wet and every touch is enough to make the other gasp for air . in the matter of minutes they're both breathing heavily and smiling foolishly , like they're two teenagers.    .    .<em>so juvenile</em> ── deka doesn't know who's heart is beating faster , if hers or daisy's .   gradually deka breaks their lips apart , interrupting the kiss. </p>
<p>❛ you still want this? ❜ she asks , eyes on daisy's face to make sure that her lover still wants this , after all: <em>consent is important</em>. instead of giving her a verbal answer , daisy decides to show her , lifting her body a few inches , only to grab the silicone piece and place it on her entrance . eyes closed , she slowly lowers herself down amidst whimpers and heavy breathing , before really grinding down .  daisy's hands hold on to deka's shoulders for much needed support and she leans her forehead on deka's , giving herself some time to adjust to the feeling of fullness<em> ── fuck</em> , it's definitely something else and daisy almost forgot what it felt like.  </p>
<p>❛ it's been a while ❜ she whispers playfully , voice low and followed by a light chuckle . deka can't help but smile tenderly , waiting for her , after all : daisy is in control and she sets their rhythm . she presses gentle kisses her lover's naked shoulder and her fingers draw circles on her naked back until daisy starts moving , slowly riding her while deka's thumb moves along her wetness , gently stroking her clit in circular motions ── each stroke arousing daisy a little bit more than the one before , making her body tremble and chill bumps cover her arms .  deka knows that daisy's still holding back , trying to be gentle and avoiding putting too much pressure on her bad leg and while she appreciates the kind gesture this is:  daisy's night and deka's purpose is to please her , drive her over the edge . deka stops what she was previously doing and her hands slid down to the other woman's ass , cupping it and pushing her against her and encouraging her to increase her speed ── the silence starts to fade away and the room is slowly filled by daisy's groans and as always that is music to deka's ears , making every inch of her body burn.    .    .<em>now she understands the feeling</em>.</p>
<p>deka's tired of living her life in half so she decides to forget her bad leg and gathers all the strength in her in order to switch their positions , gently laying her girl down. daisy's body is now underneath hers , back pressed to the mattress . daisy parts her legs and welcomes deka to kneel between them , yipping with surprise when the young woman suddenly lifts her up so that her butt is comfortably seated on her thighs . the moment deka presses her knee firmly on the bed she feels a burning sensation radiating through her thigh but she takes a deep breath and goes on like nothing happened ── <em>not tonight , useful leg .    </em></p>
<p>daisy chuckles. deka can't help smiling. </p>
<p>the brunette searches for lover's hands and intertwines their fingers before she starts moving again slowly settling herself inside daisy , inch by inch while carefully rolling her midsection with each inward push ── daisy gasps for air , walls clenching around the silicone piece . deka's thrusts are a perfect mix of quick and fast , slow and deep and it's like she has a map of her body , hitting all the right spots at a perfect rhythm . at this point daisy can only communicate through moans and soft whimpers and deka doesn't bother to hide it:  she takes pride in being able to make daisy feel this way and especially because she's more experienced than her. her hips are moving involuntarily and it's like her body knows exactly what to do even though deka herself feels like she doesn’t really know what she's doing. </p>
<p>❛ does this feel nice? ❜ she asks and even though she feels that she knows the answer just by observing daisy's body and the way she's breathing , she still wants to make sure that she's actually enjoying it .  daisy can't help but pull her closer and steal a kiss . it's refreshing to have a partner worried about her , a partner who reads her and listens to her ── despite deka's lack of experience , daisy can say with certainty that she is probably the best partner she's ever had.    .    .why?  <em>because she cares</em>.</p>
<p>deka talks to her , asks if what she's doing feels right and she's not scared to be open or to possibly make a fool out of herself by questioning .  daisy is not afraid to be transparent with her as well , to tell her whenever something feels odd or uncomfortable and that's due to how comfortable they are with each other , something daisy never felt that she had in past relationships ── there was always uncertainty.    .    .instability . deka ? she is solid and daisy feels safe around her which ends up making every aspect of their life ( <em>together</em> )  better . tangled in each other and with deka thrusting inside her , daisy is gasping for air while feeling deka's lips on her throat and chest , kissing her skin and she can only think that  :  if there is one thing that she loves about deka is how she is always so tender and careful , even when she is in a position of control ── she can be intense but never rough to the point of being uncomfortable. </p>
<p>daisy's hands immediately go to deka's hair , grabbing it the second the other sucks a hardened nipple into her mouth , soothing it with her hot tongue . daisy's mind is no longer in her body . <em>deka is everywhere</em> , all over the place and it's driving her insane.    .    .in a good way . after placing a playful bite on her left breast , deka's mouth makes her way back and she kisses daisy's lips again , tongue sliding against hers .  her leg is killing her but deka doesn't mind , the feeling of having daisy underneath her , naked and vulnerable is more than enough to keep her going ── asides from the ocasionales jolts of pain , the rest of deka's nerves are tingling in excitement and the heat of desire burns in her chest as she watches daisy writhe underneath her , moans becoming louder , frequent and more labored as she slowly slides in and out of her .  daisy is muttering and moaning into the bed as her body bounces and jiggles from the impacts of deka's hips against hers.</p>
<p>the brunette runs her hand through her lover's hair , fixing a few strands and daisy lets out a shaky breath , while wrapping her legs around deka's body , pulling her closer to her by her foot . her toes curl and her chest heaves with deka keeping them together as she moves , not thrusting but grinding , the tip of her length probing the sensitive flesh of daisy's inner walls ── daisy feels like she's going to implode.    .    .she knows that she's close to the edge and so does deka , <em>she can feel it</em>. </p>
<p>her nails draw red lines down deka's arms , spiking her blood with adrenaline and deka hisses softly , lunging down to wrap her arms around daisy's back , lifting her pelvis higher into her strokes and as daisy begins to tremble with release , deka captures her mouth with her lips , devouring the cry of ecstasy that rises from her lungs ── daisy gasps and sobs deka's name against her mouth  ( <em>while deka tells her that she loves her and caresses her face </em>) , hips spasming and hands tangling in deka's hair , who's now kissing her neck as she guides her through the aftershocks of her orgasm , not stop thrusting until daisy melts in her arms .  they don't manage to share a proper kiss for several moments but when they do it's breathless and sweet , as daisy finally relaxes in her arms. </p>
<p>❛ <em>fuck, </em>i don't think i'll be able to leave this bed for <em>at least</em> an hour ❜ daisy mumbles , whining pitifully when deka rises from their embrace ,  she's missing her warmth ; she then moans weakly as the thickness that'd filled her slowly pulls out ── daisy feels empty and overly wet and when feels the soaked toy brush her inner thigh she uses her hands to cover her face with embarrassment.    .    .<em>it's drenched because of her</em> , she thinks . deka laughs kindly , nuzzling under her jaw and pulling the apparatus off so that daisy can snuggle against her chest , legs tangled and hips notching together.  daisy's body feels like jelly and deka is equally as tired , if her leg was a person it would be screaming at her by now. ❛ well , that is not a problem. we can always take a nap together.  .  .cuddle ❜ deka purrs  , in a husky tone of voice while kissing daisy's clavicle ── they stay there , in each other's arms cuddling until they fall asleep together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>